Birthday
by XxLucaxX
Summary: Dean has an interesting birthday...what is going on with Sammy? rated M for some language...it's Dean...


Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Supernatural or any of it's characters...

Sam looked at the car…it was Mint 1967 Chevy Impala, black. A quiet heaviness weighed in on him. It was parked right behind his sleek black Charger. He almost wanted to go and jump into the passenger seat and stroke the dash…did he just risk sounding like Dean? He wanted to check for the Army man, he wanted to hear the legos rattle in the dash, on a day like today it was needed. He wanted…

An old burly gentleman with a beard and moustache came out of nowhere and said she's a beaut isn't she son? He simply nodded

"My Brother has one just like her. Its his Baby. The times we've had in that car."

"Your brother?"

"Well really it was our Dad's and he inherited it he's the oldest." Sam said quietly. Part of him wanted to laugh as deeply as he could…remembering that day Dean had parked behind him and they got a case and they had raced each other to the case and Dean would not accept defeat. Today was definitely too icy for such a thing. He could hear Dean already teasing him like a little boy. "Sir this will sound funny but do you mind if I take a photo of the cars just like this?"

"I don't mind." So Sam took out his phone and clicked a photo of both of the cars in their beauty. He thanked the gentleman and got into his charger. He smiled at the photo he just took and he put his phone in the consul and put the key in the ignition and he reached for the volume on his radio. He couldn't help but smile at how much Dean bitched about Ipods in the Impala and how he hated driving the Charger. He smiled and shook his head. He then headed into work…he had his own law office now.

Sitting down at his desk he began his daily paper work and the secretary came in shortly after he did as did the others in the firm. His desk phone rang and as he looked up it stopped. But his eye caught the photo. It was the last one of the last of what he had called family. Dean had thrown his head back in laughter, Cas was smiling Bobby was laughing Ellen elegant as ever and Jo with a big cheesy grin on her face. She liked Dean so much…she wouldn't tell him though. Sometimes he wondered if Dean would've had the sense to say no to her if she had pursued him. He shook his head with a grin. What was it with Dean today?

His desk phone rang around noon.

"This is Sam Winchester." He said into the receiver as he ran his hands through his bangs

"Sam, aren't you supposed to be gone for the day today?"

"Gone?"

"Yes it was circled on your calendar months ago that you were going to be gone today it has D.W. beneath it."

"Is it in MY hand writing?" He choked out in sheer shock.

"Sam…have you lost it? This whole thing is only your hand writing for the most part. Yes it is in your hand writing."

"It doesn't look like unlegible chicken scratch or something?"

"Sam Winchester it's your hand writing now go on an git outta here and be where ever it is you need to be."

"Lucy what is todays date?"

"It's January 24th. You do know what year it is right?"

"Yes, yes I do thank you Lucy. Why don't you take today off with pay ofcourse?"

"I will, what's so important about today if I may ask?"

"It's my brothers birthday."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes…he's older any way have a great day off." Sam hung up the phone. He left his papers as they were on his desk and he grabbed his jacket and left. He almost couldn't drive fast enough…even though it was only a few blocks away.

Walking into the bunker it was just as they had left it same books on the table open to the same pages…covered in a thick layer of dust now. Dean's laptop still up…his too. On the last searches they ever made. Baby parked carefully in the garage next to all of the other fine pieces of history. Coffee mugs still in the sink. The old issue of busty Asian Beauties being used as a coaster or something it had been so long he had forgotten. Their toothbrushes still in the holder in the bathroom. Beer still in the fridge. Dean hadn't even touched it yet. He grabbed one and opened it and he walked over to the table where he sat down in front of his laptop. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a flashing icon saying he had new mail. He clicked it. Garth? He opened the email.

'Sam, I saved this from your phone for you. Have a box of tissues. Take care man, Garth' Confused, Sam hit the play button.

"uh hey Sam can't talk right now cause he's waxing like everything but leave a message.

"Dude what are you doin' with my phone? Dean come on!" BEEEEEEEEP

"Sammy I'm so proud of you right now. Always have been. Don't'chu worry Sammy I'm on my way!" The tears were streaming down Sam's face at the sound of his brother's voice, It had been…a long while…felt like eons since he had heard it. What he wouldn't give…to hear it now…Dean coming in talking about something random or ragging on him…anything.

He and Dean had been fighting because of Demon Blood he was going through it again. Dean had tied him down and from what he knew he was there the whole time while he was detoxing. He had gotten clean but that day they had, had an argument it started petty and it escalated and got worse and worse. He found a case on a whim…by luck and he went. He took his Charger and went. He was on it a few hours when he saw that it was a demon trap for him.

He called Dean…it was a reflex. They were still pissed at each other…but he was in deep shit.

"I'm sorry for all the shit I said Dean. I need you. My GPS is on hurry please?"

He could remember seeing the Impala swerve around the corner he could see how pissed Dean looked. Sam had been tied up. Dean fought; as Dean always did. Valiant, Strong and dirty. He killed all of them. Sam had forgotten the knife. Dean came to him all bloody and he untied him. Dean smiled at him and said "It's ok Sammy I'm here."

They were walking back to the car when Dean fell.

There was blood coming out of Dean's chest that he hadn't seen moments before.

"I just need a minute Sammy. Go start Baby." He breathed sitting down under a tree. Sam did as told. When he returned to the tree Dean was gone but his body was there.

He had given him a proper Hunter funeral.

Garth had come down for a few days and they had worked through it a little and from there he rebuilt Sam Winchester went back to school and became a lawyer. He now owned his own firm.

Sam finished off his beer and went to the fridge and grabbed another. The cold alcohol hit his throat it felt good. He needed it.

He found himself walking down the corridor…it was aimless but he knew just where his feet were going.

Opening the door to Dean's room…it was just as he'd left it light on books scattered about his bed and a metal box full of ….journals? He looked closer at the mess before him. Dates and monsters, thoughts…metallica playing softly in the corner…he couldn't believe the cd hadn't worn out yet…it had been almost six years. He couldn't believe that Dean actually kept a hunting journal…shock sort of ran through him.

He sat down picking up a stack opening the first one.

"Today Sammy and I got to go with Dad on a ghost hunt. For the first time." It read in a childish scrawl. He flipped through. He was amazed how much he saw his own name and how many things…unnessacary to the hunts they were…that Dean wrote down. It continued on and on in Dean fashion…monsters and Sammy as he got older there would be chick remarks here and there. Thoughts diagnosis of the case-Dean style….and with his corny names

As the books got closer to the Apocalypse that they started and ended…he was always still faithful to Sam. Always. Demon blood, Ruby and all. One of the books fell open and onto the floor he picked it up.

'I…can't believe it….I've been in Purgatory for a YEAR and Sammy didn't bother to come look for me. At all! After…every thing….He threw it in my face that we had made the promise which is true. We did…but since when has one of us ever followed the rules? Especially Sammy? Ever since he was young…Never not once always had to be different. …I need to cool down. I just…I would do ANYTHING for him ANYTHING and he wouldn't even have to ask. He's my brother. That's how it is. I just it hurts like a son of a bitch." Sam closed the book as a tear ran down his cheek. He brushed it a way and picked up another…it continued on Dean as usual as it had for all of the other journals.

Then he came upon it. Dean's last journal. His last entry:

'Sammy is still battling the demon blood. It's just as bad as the first time it seems. His yelling and sounds of anguish it's killing me. Though it's making me recap the first round. Bobby was here then. We listened to him from Bobby's office or Kitchen. It's given me time to think though. I told him once there was nothing I held against him in the past or the now. And now…I can only think the same. I mean yes I was pissed about finding out he was addicted again. Who wouldn't be? The last time he started an apocalypse. But I've been thinking…for the longest time I held it against him for not coming for me in purgatory. All in all I shouldn't have been angry he was doing as he was told…and he was kind of in a bind himself. Maybe once he comes off this shit again…we'll take a REAL vacation?'

That's where it ended his pen had been left in the book crevice like he had gotten up for a beer and was going to be back.

All of those years, Dean had been there…every moment annoying him picking on him…the whole shebang. But Dean was also the first one there always to stand up and protect him every single time. He had been young back then just young and living in the moment. Dean had always been there beside him. They had been through hell and back together literally more times than he could count. He had hated hunting he had never felt at home in it.

But now….what he wouldn't give to have Dean back with all of his cheesiness and driving down the road in the Impala.

Present

Sam sat up to the alarm clock radio blasting Survivor and he sat up

"RISE AND SHINE SAMMY!"

"What Dean?! Your alive!" He exclaimed jumping up and pulling his older brother to him while his older brother squirmed and made belligerent remarks about how of course he was ok was he crazy? He let go of Dean and with a smile on his face and relief in his chest he began his day.


End file.
